


‘hectic mornings when they each need to be somewhere and they’re rushing around each other, ducking into bathrooms and bedrooms and kitchen cupboards, pausing to straighten tops and press kisses to cheeks’ AU

by wisepuma23



Series: OTP AU Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘hectic mornings when they each need to be somewhere and they’re rushing around each other, ducking into bathrooms and bedrooms and kitchen cupboards, pausing to straighten tops and press kisses to cheeks’ <strong>AU</strong></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘hectic mornings when they each need to be somewhere and they’re rushing around each other, ducking into bathrooms and bedrooms and kitchen cupboards, pausing to straighten tops and press kisses to cheeks’ AU

Merlin got up to a hundred kisses a day, every day, from his lovely wife Gwen.

Sleepy both good bye and good luck kisses in the kitchens in the morning, with the sunlight twinkling in from the windows and the fresh smell of baking bread.

In the corridors, both of them rushing after their masters. Only slowing down enough to peck each other on the cheeks and murmurs of "Hello" and "Goodbye" only seconds later. And so many other opportunities throughout the morn and afternoon. 

However, if they could get away with only a few moments, they would slip into a nearby alcove. Gwen would admonish her husband for wrinkling her favorite red handkerchief, and straighten out his hair and clothes. Merlin would giggle as he wiped away smudges of the tart she had snuck a bite in between chores, and help her tuck her unruly hair back into place.

As Merlin watched Prince Arthur's royal backside for any of the usual assassins and deadly beasts of the week, Gwen watched for any signs of Morgana's latest plot to usurp the throne from straight under her father. Together in the evenings, Merlin would wildly gesture out interesting events of the day at Arthur's expense, and then discuss seriously about how they could undermine Morgana (as usual).

Their routine of stray kisses in all places was soon noticed, and while Arthur secretly allowed Merlin more free time to be with his wife, Morgana had done the exact opposite. 

"Have you seen Gwen? She was supposed to be off an hour ago. Today we were gonna have a picnic in the forest." Merlin asked one of the lady servants in the castle's laundry, the ladies that worked there knew where everyone was in the castle at any moment.

"I reckon she's still with the Lady Morgana, Gwen had forgotten to do a chore and the Lady had to hold her back until she finished. Whatever it is, she's taking her sweet time finishing it." the servant drawled as she scrubbed a stubborn garment over her washboard.

"Where are they, maybe I can have a picnic in her chambers, instead?" Merlin asked as he held his picnic basket higher to show his seriousness.

The servant snorted, "Last I heard, the Lady Morgana was taking a stroll in the castle gardens, but nobody's seen Guinevere for a while."

Merlin felt his magic contract on itself painfully, like it always did before finding something out he didn't like. He thanked the servant for her help and walked around the castle. He looked in cupboards, alcoves, various guest rooms. Even Morgana's bedchambers, but there was still no sign of his lovely wife, whom he had been married to for the past three or four years. He finally looked into Arthur's chambers as a last resort, for some reason, Morgana kept trying to force the two together.

"Merlin? What are you doing here, I thought you were spending lunch with Gwen." Arthur asked with a look that practically yelled Merlin-Are-You-Really-This-Idiotic at him.

"I can't find her." Merlin said with a slight tone of panic.

"You can't find your wife, really Merlin? Have you tried your house?"

"She's not there, that was the first place I checked, prat." Merlin scowled and left looking more troubled than he did barging in. Arthur refrained from doing an eyeroll since princes didn't do such childish things, and followed his manservant. Merlin didn't say anything as he noticed Arthur walking beside him, and so, the two of them searched together for the wayward servant.

Finally, Merlin halted to a stop by the Great Hall, and stood closer to the slightly ajar door. Arthur stepped closer as well, ears straining for any noises in the usually silent room. There was a faint sloshing of water and the hard scritch-scratches of a wire brush against the polished wood floor. That was highly unusual, since cleaning the Great Hall was only left once a month, sometimes less than that, and it was usually done in large groups of servants all working together. There wasn't supposed to be anyone washing the Great Hall, alone, and only when it just had been cleaned two weeks ago.

The two of them, now curious, peeked in through the slightly open door, and saw Guinevere on her hand and knees in the middle of the floor, looking haggard and pained with each movement on the rough handle of the brush.

The picnic basket had clattered to the floor as Merlin ran immediately to Gwen's side, sliding to his knees in one smooth motion without stopping. Arthur had wisely left the couple alone and closed the door behind him. 

Merlin's worry turned into full blown fury as he saw his wife's hands were rubbed so raw that she bled more with each aggravation. Gwen had startled as he seemed to appear suddenly out of nowhere, and dropped the brush to hug him tightly. He hugged back just as tight, both of them deprived of their usual kisses and reassurances that the other was okay.

"Gwen, why aren't you using gloves? Please tell that you're wearing breeches underneath." Merlin said upset, then grimaced as a slight of movement revealed twin red patches of blood where her knees were, "Tell me what happened."

"I talked back to her, Merlin." Gwen said with an edge of anger, "She was saying _horrible_ things about you and I wasn't going to let her say such stuff about my husband."

"Gwen." Merlin said filled with emotion, and she couldn't stop herself sitting in his lap.

"I still need to finish you know. She threatened that if the Great Hall wasn't sparkling clean, she would make me a widow before first light." Gwen sniffed as she dug her head into his shirt.

Merlin kissed her forehead softly, "Then what's the point of me? This is the perfect situation for a magic-using husband to complete an impossible chore to save the day. So his lovely wife won't hurt herself for nothing. Now, let me heal your wounds." Merlin teased lightly as he held her callused hands from working her entire life as a servant, and with a quick murmur of words and flash of gold, all of her wounds were wiped away.

Another flash of gold came quickly, and the brush was picked up by an invisible hand and set to work, with the bucket dragging behind. Merlin pointed a finger at the fallen basket, and beckoned it. It immediately fixed itself and flew towards them and set itself gently in front of them. Gwen gasped in surprise as the two of them hovered a handspan above the ground, and the blanket quickly unfolded and laid beneath them, and they were lowered back. Plates and napkins were set for them, and sandwiches were laid delicately onto the plate alongside grapes and a large slice of swiss cheese.

"I'm sure you're hungry by now, and eating in the Great Hall is perfectly just as good as eating in the forest. Perhaps it's even better, no pesky bugs and animals trying to steal your food." Merlin said with eyes twinkling with mirth, and plucked a grape to eat into his eager mouth.

"Well, except for one animal." Gwen teased as she snatched the grape out of Merlin's hand and ate it, smirking as Merlin stared at her in mock betrayal.

The kiss that came immediately after, was made up of all of the kisses that they had missed that day into one large passionate one.

Meanwhile, Morgana had a sudden case of tripping on air for some mysterious reason, which had resulted in both her face and dress covered in mud. The strange phenomena had only disappeared until every inch of her form was dripping with it, and she had suspicions that there were even worms in her hair. Her suspicions were quickly confirmed with loud shrieking and screams, as she sprinted back into the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna try to post a new work every single day, both on here and on my tumblr!
> 
> Check it out at wisepuma23.tumblr.com/tagged/myfics for more of my writings
> 
> C:
> 
> Kudos and comments would make me super happy! :D


End file.
